


What's Up Danger?

by WolfaMoon



Series: PUSH AU [4]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018), Push (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Push 2009, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Not Witch, Road Trips, Runaway Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Charmed/ Push AU. They are the not the witches that have been foretold.





	What's Up Danger?

**Author's Note:**

> PUSH MOVIE INFORMATION: The different type of psychics in the film are: * Movers (who can move objects with their mind) * Pushers (who can control other peoples' thoughts) * Watchers (who can see the future) * Bleeders (who emit high-pitched screams that can burst blood vessels) * Sniffs (who can track people) * Shifters (who can temporarily change what an object looks like to others) * Wipers (who can wipe memory) * Shadows (who can cloak themselves and others around them from detection) * Stitchers (who can heal or unheal people).

What’s Up Danger?  
By: Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Charmed/ Push AU. They are the not the witches that have been foretold.  
Disclaimer: No own  
Playlist: What’s Up Danger by Blackway & Black Caviar

 

\--- --- --- What’s Up Danger? --- --- ---

Maggie had changed the channel to one of her channels since it is her time to drive. Mel looks to Macy in the backseat as she sleeps against Harry. It’s weird how this road trip happened.  
One moment they were living a normal life than their mom went on a lecture and didn’t come back. Division had found her but that was not before she sent Macy a letter telling her to come find them. Then the next moment they are knocked out and tied up. And that is how they met Harry. He had gotten the position her mom so should have had at the college. Mel didn’t like him. She was tempted to push him but her mother said, “they should always see light in the dark. For maybe they will lead their path.” And with those words and letter that is how Harry came into their life at their mom’s request. He owed their mother a debt. But they had to leave now for division had found their mom and learned that her daughters had reunited and that is a sore spot for division because they had their watchers too. And they knew of the three Vera sisters and their potential. They wanted them. So that led to this little road trip.   
Also left for Harry to train them to their full potential. Looking to his resting form Mel reaches back taking the book from his hands to look at his sketches. Inside are pencil drawings of what are possible futures. Harry kept his book guarded like most watchers do. Her mom had one, so she was use to her mom and when she would go into a watch. Looking inside she sees drawings of her sisters and each of them using their gift. Harry knew she was a pusher so when they first met he had blindfolded her and gagged her. Pushers can control other people’s thoughts and if she were not incapacitated she would have made Harry leap out the window. Glad now that he did and had saved them for the drawings that her mother had sent Harry of Maggie being used against Mel to use her gifts. Macy is a mover and Harry had tied her hands down for movers can move objects with their mind. And to be frank Macy needs practice in being a mover.   
Yet once they were planning on their exodus in emptying all of their back accounts that is when Harry proved he is worth more than his gift. He had grabbed Maggie shielding her with his body as division fired their darts at them. Getting tired and thinking Harry disposable the lead guy fired a gun shooting Harry to get to their main target. They got into the car and left their life. Maggie had climbed in the back and healed the gun wound for she is a stitcher. They are psychics who can heal and unheal people. And doing both could hurt the person if you went back and forth in torture. Harry didn’t even flinch when she healed him.  
Flipping back to when it shows him meeting the girls. Than there is a sketch of her mom on the phone calling him and the words neatly written in cursive.  
-I’m calling in my debt. -  
Going back a few more pages to see hospital beds and needles surrounded what look like stars. What did it mean? Some pictures where of people and images of things. Finally coming to a page that had a picture of the leader who had shot Harry as they exited. So the man had it in for Harry.   
“No,” Harry groans from the back. He fidgets and begins to move. “No.” this wakes Macy and Maggie pulls off to the side of the road and has her looking in the back than to Mel. Glaring at her Mel moves to hand it back. But he pushing himself away and places his hand out to brace himself. “Stop!” his eyes open and he looks around the car startled.  
“Harry?” Macy asks softly from beside him. He looks to her and the tension eases from him slowly. “You okay?” They watch as he tries to calm his breathing. Settling back in the seat.  
“Was it a watch?” Mel asks. She knew the signs when her mom went into one but with each watcher it is different.  
“No,” he takes a deep breath. “No,… it was the past. Sorry to have worried you.” Harry closes his eyes rubbing the eyelids trying to wash the image away.  
“So what was it?” Macy asks. Macy didn’t have much experience with psychics. So her mind is crazy with questions and what each one of them can do. Her father is the mover and she had learned from him but he couldn’t help her to her full potential.  
“The past.” He looks out at the scenery. Focusing on the trees that had stopped by. “Can we stop at the next rest stop?”  
“Sure,” Maggie tells him.  
“Thank you.” Harry bends in half and rubs his temples. Mel thinks this might have been part of a watch that got mixed with a nightmare. Macy rubs circles on his back. Locking eyes with Mel, Macy asks for guidance. Mel hands her back the sketchbook. Taking it she places it in front of Harry. He takes it and holds it close as if he is praying over it.  
“Sorry I looked.” Mel says.  
“I’m an outsider and you don’t like me. I understand.” Macy glares at Mel. Mel tries to half smile at her but nods before turning to look out the front of the car.  
Maggie pulls them into a rest area.  
“I’ll get us some drinks and lunch.” Maggie walks off to the food trucks.   
“Excuse me,” Harry gets out of the car.  
“You coming back?” Harry smiles at Mel nodding before getting out.  
“You doubt him so much,” Macy accuses Mel.  
“He’s an unknown.”  
“So am I but you welcomed me and with him, I don’t know. He is not the reason your mom is gone. So stop blaming him. I’m the one that probably led division to you anyway.” Macy gets out. Division is the nightmare of psychic’s dreams. They made you government lab rats or agents using your talents for their means.

-WUD-

Mel meets up with Maggie as her order came out. Maggie hands her some tin foil wrapped sandwiches.  
“What’s wrong?” Maggie asks.  
“Macy says I’m being hard on Harry.”  
“Well, you are. It’s not his fault mom is gone. He is just repaying his debt to her and trying to keep us safe.”  
“But he knows awfully a lot on how to use our talents.” Maggie juggles the drinks as they head over to a table that Macy and Harry are sitting at.  
“What’s going on?” Maggie asks as she sets down the drinks. Harry has his book out and is drawling.  
“He went into a watch.” Macy informs them. Looking at the picture it’s a car and their car but moving in to flip theirs. Harry slams the pencil down. Flipping a page he starts another and it’s a woodland area.  
“We need to change cars and direction.” He’s sweating in his cloths. It’s a nice hot day and everyone is in t-shirts but him.  
“Maybe you should take off your long sleeves.”  
“I can’t.” He stops filling in the shade of the trees. Mel sits down handing him a sandwich.  
“I thought we are suppose to trust one another.”  
“You don’t trust me. You need a watcher and I think you are outvoted.” Harry opens his meatball sub. “Thank you Maggie.”  
“You should take it off and blend in.” Maggie says handing him a brewed tea. Smiling he nods taking his drink. Looking around he does realize he is the only one in long sleeves. Unbuttoning his sleeves he leaves it open but doesn’t roll them up.  
“We’ll pick you up a t-shirt.” Macy says.  
“I don’t think that will be a good idea.” Harry searches the parking lot. “Mel, can you get that man to give you his keys.”  
“His car is the one we are taking?”  
“Yes. Macy finish your meal and get the bags.” Macy looks to them all but wraps her sandwich up.   
“We can finish in the new car.” She says before moving. Harry gets up placing the food in his bag before walking over to the truck and ordering more food and placing it in his bag. The girls watched as he moved with purpose through the crowd coming back to their old car. “Did you make the trade?”  
“Easy peasy.” Showing the keys to him. He smiles without stopping gathering his things and placing items inside. The girls clear out the car and go to the elantra touring they are heisting. “So we will be good for a while?”  
“We can finish our lunch and get closer to the border.”  
“Wait, what about our mom?” Mel walks beside harry wanting answers for their actions.  
“I’ll watch for her once we are safe okay.” Harry moves off toward the car getting into the driver seat. “Let’s go.”

-WUD-

Harry takes them to a park after an hour drive from where they were. It’s the place form his drawling.  
“We’ll be safe here.” Harry hands the keys to Mel. He grabs his food, exits the car to sit down on the ground. Maggie gets out next before going to sit down next to him. Mel watches as Maggie kneels next to Harry laying her hand on him. He jolts in her touch. Mel jolts in shock as her sister is healing Harry. What is wrong with Harry? Macy gets out of the car grabbing her lunch and moving to sit next to him. Mel watches as Harry sways but is stopped from hitting the ground by Macy's mover quick actions. Moving him into the shade. Mel comes over to them as they get him settled.  
“What’s going on?”  
“He has been watching himself into exhaustion. He needs sleep.” Macy informs her.  
“So you were healing him?” looking to Maggie.  
“There is too much to heal.”  
“Too much?” Maggie lifts the unbuttoned cuff to show marks and damage along veins. “What did that?”  
“Marisol saved me.” Harry hums trying to pull down the shirt over his battle scars.  
“You don’t remember him?” Maggie asks her sister. “Remember when I was sick for a weekend. I was healing him. Mom saved him.”  
“Saved me to help you.” Harry groans. Macy moves Harry so his head in cushioned in her lap. She runs her hands through his hair.  
“Division had you.” Mel states matter of factly. She shakes her head in misbelief. She had thought Harry was once division but became no longer useful. Division loved it’s watcher army, always adding to it. Grabbing the best. “Our mom is not coming back, is she?” Harry turns to stare at Mel. She looks hard at him and knows she is restraining herself from pushing him to tell her. He nods slowly.  
“She told me in great detail what would happen when they captured her. That they would be using her to get me back and all the others she has saved. Also to get you three, for us watchers have seen what you will do to division.”  
“What will we do?” Macy runs her hands through his hair.  
“You will be the enders of division.”

\-- What's Up Danger? ---

 

Harry – Watcher  
Macy - mover  
Mel – pusher  
Maggie - Stitcher


End file.
